Happy Family
by SecretArt
Summary: They're all just one big happy family...SamJack, DanielJanet


Title: Happy Family

Author: Secret Art

Date: 13th November 2004

Rating: PG

Pairings: Sam/Jack, Daniel/Janet

Spoilers: none

Summary: They're all just one big happy family.

Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author.

Author's note: Wrote this on holiday, due excessive amounts of food and a spare ten minutes. It just took me until today to sort out one particularly annoying paragraph.

---------------------------------------------

Sam laughed, watching Teal'c drowning the fries in ketchup.

"What's so funny?" Jack asked her, his eyes sparkling with laughter.

"You got Teal'c addicted to ketchup."

He nodded, looking quite proud of it, and Daniel shook his head, watching as Janet brought in yet another dish, placing it on the already full table. "Janet, just how many people are you expecting?"

"Yeah, you could feed the whole base with all this."

Janet shook her head, smacking Jack's hand as he tried to grab a sausage roll. "Don't use your fingers... and wait until I get all the food out."

"There's more?" He looked at her in shock as Teal'c's grin widened.

Janet brought in the final dish, placing it in the only remaining space on the table before sitting down next to Daniel, smiling at the people around the table. "Enjoy."

They all tucked in, chatting animatedly as they ate, the sound of laughter echoing around the room.

Sam helped Janet tidy away the plates, pausing as she saw the deserts that covered the kitchen worktops.

"Janet?"

She laughed, slightly embarrassed. "My grandmother always made these incredible meals, and I've never had time to do it before, but a few days ago I found an old recipe book of hers. And I guess I just wanted to see what she found so enjoyable about making so much." Her grin widened. "It's an incredible feeling Sam, just letting the creativity flow, using whatever you have in at the time to make all these incredible dishes, it's like a drug."

Sam smiled sadly. "I never cooked much, didn't have anyone to teach me family feasts."

Janet's face fell. "Oh Sam, I'm sorry, I never thought..."

She waved it off with her hand. "It's fine."

"How about next time I decide to make a feast you help?"

"Yeah, that'd be great."

Janet moved over to the deserts, selecting two and picking them up. "Let's go see how much of a mess the guys have made in our absence."

Sam laughed, tucking the whipped cream under her arm and she picked up two more deserts, following Janet back into the dining room.

She bit her lip to herself laughing harder at the groans that came from they table as they spotted the food.

"More? Janet, I'm already stuffed."

Janet grinned, kissing the top of Daniel's head as she placed a large slice of pie on his plate.

Sam threw the whipped cream to Teal'c, who caught it easily, knowing that he loved it almost as much as he did ketchup.

"Hey! You gave the whipped cream to T, that'll mean there will be none left for desert later." Jack pretended to sulk, the look in his eyes sending shivers down her spine.

"You'll get your desert." She grinned wickedly, popping a strawberry in her mouth before kissing him, passing him the fruit to the cheers from the rest of the table.

They separated; breathing hard, and she sat down on his lap, an arm snaking around her waist to keep her there.

"Get a room guys." Daniel moaned, his eyes not moving from Janet, who was enjoying herself far too much as she slowly placed a piece of cake in her mouth. His eyes almost bulging out as her tongue slipped out to lick the fork.

"I could tell you the same thing space monkey."

Daniel nodded absently, jumping up and almost pulling Janet out of her seat, dragging her towards the bedroom, the laughs and wolf whistles following them through the house.

"It's a good job Cassie's out with her boyfriend."

"Indeed." Teal'c looked at them expectantly, raising an eyebrow when they made no move towards their bedroom.

"We agreed to dinner and a movie, plenty of time for other things later."

Sam laughed, looking at him in surprise.

"What? You're the one that said 'if you don't watch star wars at least once, you'll be sleeping on the couch'. So it's not like I have a choice."

"Exactly flyboy." She kissed him briefly on the lips, using the distraction to get herself free from his grip, before strolling out of the room; Jack's eyes focused only on her swinging hips.

She put the video on, collapsing onto the couch as Jack bounded in after her, jumping onto the couch next to her.

Teal'c followed, raising an eyebrow at his childish behaviour before elegantly sitting in an armchair, his eyes already glued to the screen.

Jack sighed, leaning against Sam's shoulder, pretending to snore quietly in her ear.

She hit him gently, curling her legs underneath herself as she leaned against him, their hands joining, his fingers lightly playing with hers as they watched the film.

He kissed her forehead, moving his head to whisper in her ear. "You can sleep if you want, I'll make sure to wake you up before it finishes; Teal'c will never realise."

She smiled, cuddling closer to him as she gave in to sleep.

Waking up suddenly, she pulled the sheets closer, closing her eyes quickly, not wanting them to adjust to the suffocating darkness that surrounded her.

She rolled over, burying her head in the pillow, trying to stifle the sob that appeared unbidden, knowing that there was no one to hear it anyway, but afraid to disturb the silence.

Curling up into a ball, she tried to bring the images back, hoping that she could go one night without the other images invading her mind, and her dreams.


End file.
